Dudley's Daughter
by Deliliah and Nathan
Summary: Harry takes Dudley's daughter to raise her in the wizarding world after it is found that she is a wizard. find out how well it goes when Skyler is told who her real parents are.


Let's just say that Dudley Dursley was stunned, to put it lightly, that his eight month old daughter had subconsciously summoned cake from the kitchen into the living room.

"Sarah! Sarah!!" He shouted to his wife, watching his daughter make a mess with cake on the white carpet. He was too afraid of his own blood to take it away from her.

"What is it dear?" His wife questioned from the doorway. "Jesus, Dudley, Can you do anything that will stain the carpet. And why'd you give it to her, it'll make her sick!" She exclaimed, yelling at her shocked husband.

"Darling, I didn't give her the cake, she summoned it." Dudley explained, nearing faint. "I think a phone call to Harry is in order." He continued, removing his cell from his pocket.

"Wait, isn't Harry your wizard cousin?" Sarah asked uncertainly

"Yeah, and trust me he needs to be here." Dudley muttered, punching Harry's number in. Harry picked up on the third ring. "Harry, can you come over for dinner?" Dudley asked politely.

"Yea, I guess, what time?" Harry asked back, confused.

"Um…seven okay with you?" Dudley talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. "Sarah, Harry's coming for dinner, kay?" He called to his wife who was giving their daughter a bath.

"That's fine darling, but what ever for?" She asked, as confused as Harry was.

"He's going to take Skylar." Dudley replied nonchalantly, walking past the door way in time to see his wife faint. When she came to she looked at Dudley, asking

"Why would we give our daughter away?" She didn't want to get rid of her first child.

"She's a witch, darling; she needs to grow up around other wizards and witches. Harry can give her that." Dudley soothed. "Now he's going to be here at seven and we've only got an hour. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take care of dinner." He muttered softly.

At seven sharp, one Harry Potter knocked on the door of 2683 Sharplin Drive, startling Dudley and Sarah.

"Kay Dudley what do I owe this invite to?" Harry asked after dinner had been served.

"Well you know I have a daughter?" Harry nodded his head. "Yes well you see Skylar has shown some magical abilities and we, I mean I thought she'd be happier living with you in the wizarding world." He explained to his cousin

"Dudley, she can stay with you and go to school when she's eleven. There are others who do that." Harry told them, not wanting to separate the family.

"But she'll be looked upon as a freak in our world; I want my baby to be accepted." Dudley was practically begging now.

"What do you think of this, Sarah?" Harry asked, hoping the mother had different thoughts. Sarah glanced at him sadly.

"I want the best for my daughter, even if it isn't the best for me. We don't know how to explain things like magic to her, but you do; and that's what she needs. Dudley and I talked about it already; the best place for Sky is with you, in the wizarding world." She said as tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes. Harry looked cornered, both parents wanted this.

"Fine, I'll take her to live with me." He started, and Dudley and Sarah looked thrilled. "But you have to tell her the truth, before she's eleven." Harry stated the rest of the bargain. Both parents nodded and Sarah rose to show Harry where the nursery was. When Sarah opened the door Harry's eyes widened. "You want me to take all of this?" He asked, when he got a nod, he picked up his daughter, the diaper bag, and a teddy bear, before shrinking the whole room and putting it into a box.

Downstairs Sarah and Dudley where clearing the table. When Harry appeared, they both went to say goodbye.

"Well Dudley, I've got everything, and I'll send lots of pictures." Dudley nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. Harry walked outside and fastened Skylar into the car seat in back before climbing into the driver's seat and taking out a cell phone.

"Hey Draco, you know how we wanted to adopt?" And thus Skylar Lee Dursley became Skylar Lee Potter.

Harry and Draco watched Skylar zip around the air on the broom they'd bought her as an early birthday present. She really was a magnificent flyer and Harry wouldn't be surprised if she made the house team first year. They watched as their daughter flew higher above the trees.

"Sky, come lower, you'll fall and get hurt!" Draco yelled as she past the tops of the tallest tree. Slowly Skylar came closer to the ground. She remained in the air as her parents talked. "So when are they gonna tell her?" Draco asked, referring to Dudley.

"Saturday." Harry muttered, Saturday was three days before July twelfth, which was Skylar's birthday. Draco nodded his head.

"And they're going to tell her?" it was Harry's turn to nod. "What if she wants to stay with them?" Draco worried, not wanting to lose his baby.

"She won't, she loves us and we love her. She knows this is where she belongs. Plus when she knows she can't fly there she'll be horrified." Harry explained, letting it be known there was a plan B.

"Well, I'm gonna start on dinner." Draco said, "You two come inside in about and hour to eat." He finished, starting on the long trek to the house. It was almost a half an hour later that Harry and Skylar headed inside.

"You need to take a bath before dinner, Sky." Harry called as she ran up stairs. Moments later a blonde mop popped in front of the stairs.

"Aw, dad do I have to?" She whined, pulling a puppy dog look. Harry almost gave in, almost.

"Yes Sky you have to; you're filthy after playing outside all day." He sighed exasperatedly, she was so stubborn, but then again Dudley was her father. Honestly it was a blessing that Sky was a blonde, making it easier to pass her off as his and Draco's child. The dark blonde made her look as though she was a combination of both hair colours from her fathers, and the pale skin was exactly like Draco's.

"Harry, can you help me in the kitchen?" Draco's voice floated from the kitchen. Harry jerked from his thoughts walked towards the kitchen.

"Yea hon?" Harry shouted, halfway there, "What do you need."

"This idiotic stove thingy won't work!" Draco whined, making Harry get headache from too much whining.

"Did you turn it on?" Harry asked patiently, Draco shook his head.

"Well there you go turn it on." Harry muttered in a 'duh' voice. That was the last thing that happened worth talking about until Saturday evening.

Saturday evening at the Dursley residence was turning chaotic at the least. First dinner burnt, and then one of the twins fell down the stairs, and no matter what Dudley couldn't find a tie shirt combo that matched. Oh, yes. Dudley could tell that tonight was going to go just as planned.

Meanwhile at the potter household things weren't much better. Harry had succeeded in dressing and was waiting for Sky and Draco. Draco was currently trying to find a clean dress for Skylar after two unfortunate incidents with juice, and three with shoe polish; the only two things that magic can't remove. Half an hour later the three were in the car heading to Dudley's house.

"Hullo Dudley." Harry greeted, "You of course know Skylar, and this is my husband, Draco." He introduced as Sarah and two young boys joined Dudley at the door.

"Hullo, Skylar, Draco." Dudley said. "And then you know Sarah, and these are our twins, Xavier and Joseph." He returned the introductions. Well dinner is ready, so shall we go into the dinning room?" he asked, leading the way to the table. After dinner and dessert Sarah took the boys up to bed, coming down several minutes later, resuming her place at the table.

"Skylar, we have something to tell you." Dudley started.

"This changes nothing though okay hunny." Sarah interrupted

"Anyways, you may have noticed that you don't look much like your fathers." Dudley continued, Skylar looked rather confused, she'd never noticed that; but when it was mentioned… "That's kind of the reason for this visit." Dudley finished, and Sarah picked up.

"You see sweetie, me and Dudley here are actually your parents." She smiled sweetly. Skylar didn't buy it

"No you're not; parents don't give their children away if they love them. Dad and daddy are my parents, not you." She muttered indigently. That's when Harry broke in.

"Darling, they gave you away _because _they love you. You're a witch and they wanted you to grow up inn the wizarding world." He explained calmly.

"Daddy, that's not how things work! You love a child no matter what, and just because you _think _its best, doesn't always mean it is!!" Skylar growled, her voice rising steadily. "How do you know I wouldn't have turned out better staying here, with you? I could've had siblings, and, and, a mom!! I can't believe you, I'm a girl, and dad and daddy don't get girl problems!! You don't know how hard it is sometimes." She sobbed, finally backing down from her fit of rage. Draco pulled her into his lap.

"Hush baby, I know it's hard, but you turned out great. And plus if you stayed here, you wouldn't have had your own room, or get everything that you wanted, and you couldn't fly." He told her.

"Darling, your parents wanted a better life for you, you have a great life and, trust me, they miss you greatly." Harry consoled.

"Hunny, we do regret it, and we miss you and still love you." Sarah admitted with a sad smile.

"Dudley, Sarah, I do believe that you're my parents, biologically. Dad and daddy are my parents, not you and we can't change that, ever. I'm sorry." Skylar muttered.

"We understand, Sky." Dudley whispered. "I guess it's time for you guy to head home, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Harry said as they got up and headed to the door. As they were heading out to the car Skylar turned Sarah, and gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna call you when I have girl problems." She whispered making Sarah smile.

"Alrighty baby. Oh and Happy Birthday." Sarah muttered back in her ear.

Well there it is folks the newest random thought that popped into the crazed authors head. Please review so I know what I did that was not to your liking. Thanks to Vampirenina for her betaing services.


End file.
